


Take Me To Church

by HyperKid



Series: Magic Lube Thursday [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal, F/M, First Time, M/M, Magic Lube Thursday, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, PWP, The fun way to worship, Vaginal, Well duh we make out with gods, all of the sex bits, go big or go down on someone, gotta do something on the road, they have all the good lube, tiefling sandwiches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperKid/pseuds/HyperKid
Summary: Molly kind of expected Jester to be down for a good time. He didn’t expect she’d bring a friend. Which in all honesty was his own fault, she did say the Traveler was always with her.
Relationships: Jelly - Relationship, Jester Lavorre/Mollymauk Tealeaf/The Traveler, Mollster, Polynein
Series: Magic Lube Thursday [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927072
Comments: 26
Kudos: 165





	Take Me To Church

**Author's Note:**

> HK: As an indication of how long ago I started this... yes, Sam, yes we do make out with gods. Haven’t you ever heard of Zeus?  
> Mollymauk: I always thought you thought of him more as a Loki?  
> HK: Yeah but it’s Sam Riegel, his knowledge will extend as far as: Marvel.  
> Mollymauk: You may be right.  
> HK: I may!  
> Mollymauk: I’m just glad you’ve finally finished it.  
> HK: Honestly... so am I. 2020 gonna be the year of Jelly because it is bullshit that you guys don’t have a ship tag.  
> Mollymauk: I thought you liked Tiefling Sandwiches?  
> HK: Yeah but that requires fillings, and I haven’t worked out how we specify those.  
> Mollymauk: That is fair... this is a good sandwich.  
> HK: You like being the filling.  
> Mollymauk: I really do. 
> 
> WARNINGS!! Explicit sex, in explicit detail~ 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one but I am working on the rights to Molly if Tal isn’t going to use him >.> mostly with voodoo

“Mooo-oo-lleeeeeeee,” Jester whined, draping herself over a red clad shoulder and twisting her head to tuck her pointed chin in just at the crease of his neck. Molly flinched instinctively, but he had to admire the way her angle kept their horns from knocking. 

“Yes, darling?” He replied, not moving from his position guiding their cart down yet another bumpy road. 

“I’m bored.” She sighed dramatically, huffing out a breath right across the side of his neck. But Molly was expecting it this time, and just grinned, twitching the reigns a little. 

“That’s a shame.” He couldn’t help teasing, he knew she wanted him to do something about it. He probably wouldn’t mind finding her something to do; it’d be at least as entertaining for him as well. But that didn’t have to involve making it easy for her. 

Jester heaved another dramatic sigh, tossing her arms across his chest and dangling there. 

“Are we there yet?” That wasn’t a good sign. She’d asked Fjord the same question almost a hundred times once, in varying tones and pitches. That time, it had brought Molly to fits of laughter. 

A repeat performance would be a little less welcome, and Molly was at heart a peacemaker. 

“Not yet, sugar,” he told her, bringing one hand up to pat hers. “Why don’t you tell everyone a story?” For a second he wasn’t certain it would work. Jester certainly seemed to be considering just blowing it off. Then she sighed a little less dramatically and pressed her cheek into his back. 

“What kind of story?” She sounded reluctant, but with a raising grain of interest. Thankfully, Beau piped up from the back of the cart. 

“How about another one from your mom’s place?” 

Jester had entertained them a couple of times over the week with stories of not only suitors to her famous mother, but stories of what she did to them. None were on the scale of what had gotten her kicked out of Nicodranas, but there was a clear pattern of escalation. 

She perked up at the suggestion, turning to face Beau and leaning her back to Molly’s instead. 

“Like what?” The blue tiefling was decidedly warming up to the idea, and more importantly was not chorusing the same four words repeatedly in his ear, so Molly didn’t bother trying to move her. It was kind of nice to relax back into her presence, confident that she could support his weight. She’d slung him around often enough. 

“You know, I was wondering what exactly you learned in that place,” he suggested, tilting his head back a smidge to tap lightly against hers. Fjord coughed and spurred his horse just a little, pulling up ahead of the group. 

Probably didn’t want anyone to see his face. Molly would definitely remember that. 

Jester was definitely feeling more enthused, grinning broadly at her captive audience of Beau, Caleb, and Nott in the back of the cart. 

“I learned a whole lot of stuff! From my mom, and from the Traveler of course, and from the whores,” she counted the list off on her fingers, flicking three up one after another. 

Caleb directed his attention very firmly to his book, his ears going just slightly red. Beau was looking more interested by the second, draping her arms over the wall of the cart behind her and grinning at the other woman. 

“So was she teaching you all kinds of seduction techniques and how to please a lover?” The monk’s tone was decidedly saucy, matched only by Jester’s grin. 

Nott was watching in a kind of mildly confused interest, always ready for new stories or adventures with her tiefling friend. 

“Well she didn’t teach me a whole lot directly because that would be weird. Her clients weren’t supposed to know I was there,” she explained, glancing around to check her audience was with her. 

Said audience exchanged a Look firmly indicating that it was probably more true that Jester was actually not supposed to be there at all. Not that it’d matter. 

“But there were lots of other hookers working with my mom, and sometimes in the evenings we would play with them.” Jester’s tone was deceptively sweet, but something in her violet eyes hinted that “play” wasn’t exactly the right word. 

Both of Fjord’s brows shot up and he actually turned in the saddle to stare at her. 

“Weren’t they the people who raised you?” He asked, a hint of incredulity in his voice. Jester shrugged easily, grinning up at him. 

“Well we got new people quite a lot, when someone moved or didn’t want to hook anymore. I don’t think we had more than four who stayed the whole time I was there,” she explained, eyes suddenly bright with wickedness. “And sometimes they left in a bit of a hurry.” 

“Because of you,” Beau cut in, grinning broadly at her blue friend. Jester laughed, completely unrepentant, and threw her arms wide. 

“Because of me!” She agreed with a merry giggle. “I had to practice a lot when I was learning from the Traveler and sometimes I would practice on them as well as their clients.” 

Nott leaned forward over her folded legs, frowning up at Jester. 

“What kinds of things were you practicing on the hookers?” She asked, her brows furrowing in mild confusion. Molly barely managed to turn his strangled laugh into a cough, twitching the reins to guide the horses around a bend. 

Jester grinned even wider, if at all possible, pointed tips of fangs exposed. 

“All kinds of things,” she all but purred, her tail flicking in accent beside her shoulder. Then she brightened to innocence once more, clapping her hands together. “One time I used thaumaturgy to knock open the windows in time with the thrusting. It made a looot of noise!” 

Beau’s snicker burst into a laugh at the elaboration, and Molly joined her, unable to resist the mental image. 

“You’re terrible,” he told her fondly, giving her a light swat on the hip with his own tail. Jester craned her neck over her shoulder to shoot a grin at the side of his head. 

“I’m wonderful,” she corrected, the tip of her tail curling briefly around Molly’s and squeezing before letting go. 

“She has the reviews to prove it,” Beau snickered, rubbing a hand across her nose as she settled back into the cart. 

“I do!” Jester agreed readily, not in the least abashed. “From professionals!” 

This was apparently too much for Caleb as he shut his book with a snap, staring fixedly into the sky. 

“If we are going to talk about this, could we at least stick to the stories? The amusing ones,” he added quickly as Beau turned a devilish grin in his direction, “not the ones of Jester’s orgies.” 

“My orgies make for very amusing stories,” Jester put in, her tone very matter of fact. Caleb groaned and Molly snickered. 

“I just bet they do,” Mollymauk agreed, shifting his shoulder back to bump the other tiefling’s. Jester giggled, turning around again to drape her elbows over his shoulders. 

“I could tell you all about them,” she purred into his ear, making Molly shiver. 

“I’d like that. Maybe when we’ve stopped for the evening?” He purred right back, his voice lower out of consideration for their other companions. 

Jester didn’t seem to share the consideration since there was nothing quiet in her delighted laugh. She gave his shoulders a quick squeeze, taking a moment to feel how broad they were. 

“When we’ve stopped I can show you all about them too,” she promised before turning back to the rest of the cart. Beau paused teasing Caleb for a moment to grin at her friend. 

“So are we gonna get an orgy story?” 

Caleb buried his red face in his hands and groaned, resigning himself to his fate. Jester grinned, clapping her hands together. 

“No, but I can tell you some tonight if you like?” She offered. Beau sighed dramatically, poking Caleb with a foot to make sure he knew he was entirely to blame. 

“I guess I can wait...” 

** 

That night found them far from civilization yet again, preparing for another night of camping. For the most part this was business as usual, though Mollymauk was still having a little trouble with the idea that not a one of his friends owned a tent. 

They’d have all died a few weeks into winter if he hadn’t joined them. Without a doubt. Except possibly for Jester. 

It was probably a miracle Caleb hadn’t frozen to death already, from what little Molly could tease out about his past. 

At least the entire party was capable of starting a decent fire, giving Molly an excuse to steal Jester away to gather firewood. There was a small copse of trees just off the road for them to camp in, and while not exactly private it was close enough to fake it. 

No one knew better than a circus boy how to forge a little privacy when travelling with a group day in and day out. 

Jester followed along cheerfully until they were out of earshot of the rest, occasionally picking up a stick to wave around idly in deference to their supposed mission. 

“So, did you mean what you said on the cart?” There was no real point in beating around the bush, especially not when Jester wasn’t the sort to go shy. But Molly figured it wouldn’t hurt to confirm. 

“Yup!” Jester grinned, predictably unabashed, twirling on the spot to face her companion. “Unless you don’t want to?” 

“Perish the thought, lovely,” he assured her, a matching grin curling his own lips. “I was just wondering if you wanted to invite Beauregard along too.” 

It was mostly a tease, butMolly couldn’t say he was hugely against the idea; his relationship with the monk was prickly, but that kind of sass and competition had made for more than one memorable night in the past. 

Jester was seriously considering it too, her brows furrowed and lips pouted in an adorable little frown as she surveyed him. 

“Maybe later,” she decided eventually. “I want to try you out for myself first.” 

“A test drive, if you will?” Molly couldn’t repress a chuckle. “I must admit I’d like to see what you learned at the Lavish Chateau for myself.” 

And suddenly Jester’s expression was all wicked, lascivious invitation and she was all but in his arms, pushing him easily back into a tree. 

“If you think you can keep up,” she purred, nipping at Molly’s lower lip and he can’t remember ever wanting someone more. 

“I’m a very fast learner,” he assured her, hands moving automatically to rest on her hips, relishing her warmth against him. 

That answer seemed to surprise Jester a little and she paused, looking at him searchingly before accepting the dynamic with a girlish giggle. 

“I’m sure you’ll do fine. So was I,” she confided with a laugh and a step back, allowing him some space to collect himself. Molly’s hands trailed after her, the urge to follow strong in his crotch, but resisted. 

“I’m very lucky that you had such experienced tutors,” he agreed, smoothing his shirt down and stepping away from the tree. Matching Jester’s suddenly sweet and carefree demeanour took a second longer, but he had to marvel her mastery. 

She could turn it on and off like a switch, and drawing it out only made him want her more. 

For some reason though, his words struck her as hilarious and she bit her lip, trying and failing to restrain a smile that almost immediately bubbled into laughter. She actually had to lean back against a tree of her own. 

“Oh... he’s... experienced alright!” She giggled weakly. Molly couldn’t begin to imagine what was so funny, but he held out a hand a little cautiously. 

“Are you okay?” He asked and she waved his hand aside. 

“Yeah, it’s fine.” Jester straightened up, grinning and shaking her head. The laughter wasn’t quite gone from her eyes, just waiting to rekindle. Molly couldn’t imagine why. 

“Was it something I said?” He prodded cautiously and the blue tiefling beamed at him, stepping closer to drape her arms over his shoulders and peck him lightly on the lips.

“No,” she told him with a cheery bluntness, “it was something I thought. Because I did have a very good teacher, and I’m sure he’d like to teach you too.” 

Molly’s hands came up automatically to wrap around her waist, enjoying her warmth against him as he frowned. 

“I didn’t think we were heading to Nicodranas...” he said slowly. Not that he’d be against the idea. It just seemed like Zadash was their destination. Jester giggled again, pointed teeth nipping his lower lip and Molly felt like he was being intentionally dense. 

“We don’t have to go all the way to Nicodranas, silly! He’s here. He’s always here.” And suddenly Molly felt cool fingers brushing along his cheekbone, though Jester’s were playing through the short curls of his hair, and it hit him. 

He took a moment just to stare at her, not looking around even though he suddenly just knew there was a tall shape standing right behind him. When he finally found his voice, he sounded awed and almost breathless. 

“That’s a fun way to worship, sugar.” And really not one he was opposed to. He could hear a low chuckle behind him and Jester reached back, one hand leaving Molly’s hair to lace through the fingers of a larger, cold hand. 

“He’ll teach you too if you want him to,” Jester told Molly coyly, a wicked light in her eyes. A slow smile curled the purple tiefling’s lips, and he leaned back a little to find the other figure. 

“I think I could show a few skills already,” he replied, fingers moving slowly over Jester’s back. “How does right here sound?” 

She laughed again, a delighted and girlish giggle as she ran her hands down and along his shoulders, pushing under his coat. 

“We might not be able to get fully naked,” she warned him cheerfully, clever fingers seeking skin, “but I don’t think you’ll mind.” 

“I’ll get you fully naked next time we’re in town,” Molly promised in return, one hand sliding down to grab Jester’s ass and a handful of skirt to slide it slowly upwards. 

“Promises, promises!” She teased, batting her lashes just as her hands found their way in under the waist of his pants. 

“I never make a promise I couldn’t keep,” Molly said with his best stern expression. Jester grinned right back, one hand sliding down to cup his ass, skin to skin. 

“You had better not. I would hate to be disappointed.” 

A different laugh filled the air at her words, soft and low and almost musical, and Molly glanced back almost automatically for his first real look at the Traveler. It wasn’t quite what he’d been expecting. 

The green cloak seemed to be made of a warm, rough wool, far more serviceable than the silken vestments Molly usually pictured the Moon Weaver in. He could feel the solid shape of a body beneath, but the only visible details were the bright green eyes, and the curve of a smile in the low light. Based on that and a rather prominent bulge against his lower back, Molly had the feeling that the god approved of him. 

Good for him. 

Jester was beaming delightedly up at her patron over Molly’s shoulder, all but glowing with pleasure at his company. 

“I told you’d he’d be good for a good time,” she told the Traveler, a sunshine bright smile on her face. The Traveler chuckled softly in return, reaching over Molly’s shoulder to cup her chin gently. 

“That you did,” he agreed in a voice as low and steady as a wandering river. It was doing all kinds of interesting things to Molly, being sandwiched between them and all but ignored as they talked. 

It felt a little bit like intruding, a bit more like being invited into something rare and special, and most of all like he was just a pretty new toy Jester had picked up from the shop. He liked that last bit. 

“Do I get a say in this?” He purred, one hand tracing further down the back of Jester’s thigh, seeking skin in the same way she had. 

“No,” she said, cheerfully hooking her leg around his waist and pressing him back into the Traveler’s steady presence. Molly let his eyes close for a moment, moaning softly as he was manhandled. 

Oh, she knew what he wanted. The Traveler seemed to be on the same wavelength as well, those cold hands tracing slowly up Molly’s arms as Jester pressed herself against him. 

“You wanted to show me your skills,” the god prompted, amusement clear in his voice. “So show me, and I’ll see if we can’t help you improve.” Reaching Molly’s shoulders, he pressed down in a movement that wasn’t hard or harsh, but somehow just completely inexorable. 

Not quite sure what was being asked of him, Molly went obediently to his knees, glancing back in a silent question. One of those cool hands caught his chin, turning his head back to face Jester as she stood over him and oh it was nice. 

Molly hadn’t really spent a lot of time thinking about what actual sex with Jester would be like, not really past the flirting and foreplay. If he’d been asked, he’d have guessed it would be... fun. Enthusiastic, cheerful, irreverent, possibly silly. Joyful exploration, roughly equal balance of power. 

The Traveler had completely thrown things for him. Despite the fact that he was Jester’s god, and therefore about as likely to be solemn and reverent as Jester herself, there was most definitely power play going on here. On his knees between them, Molly felt like a supplicant, there to worship Jester as much as the Traveler. 

It made for a delicious game, and one that Molly had no doubt they’d play again, and reverse, and twist inside out and upside down just to laugh at the way it felt. He could see it in Jester’s eyes, in her lazy smile, in the complete understanding of her gaze. 

She knew how good it felt to be down there on her knees, using her tongue to worship at the shrine of another. A shared joke, their little moment as mortals playing before a god. 

‘Oh how he puts us on our knees, like we wouldn’t go ourselves.’ 

Then she was hiking up her skirt and Molly leaned in, caressing her thighs and losing himself under all that fabric to seek out the taste of her. It was a mild surprise to find that she did still have her underwear on, but then this whole tryst was hardly planned. Molly made short work of them anyway, sliding them down her smooth blue thighs and kissing back up to her core. 

He could hear the Traveler moving around them, feel one of those cold hands ruffling his hair almost affectionately as the god moved around them and behind his cleric. Jester was giggling, trying to rearrange her dress so that it would be out of the way and still let her watch Molly, as cheerfully irreverent as ever. She was spoiling the mood a little, and Molly “punished” her for it with a sharp nip to her inner thigh that made her gasp. 

Then the Traveler had lifted her up, taking her weight apparently without effort with his hands hooked under her knees, spreading her legs wide. She bent easily with him, trusting him entirely to support her and leaning back into him, her pussy spread wet and open before Molly like a buffet. 

“Well?” The Traveler said softly, and now those vivid green eyes caught Molly’s own over Jester’s shoulder, and oh that sent a bolt of pleasure through him. “Show my priestess why we should spend our time on you.” 

Blue skin dimpled under his touch as he gave her thighs a gentle squeeze and Jester moaned softly, one hand tangling in her own hair like she didn’t know what to do with it. The other strayed down, fingers brushing over her clit then down to her labia, displaying herself to Molly. 

He tutted softly, catching her hand in his and drawing it away to lightly kiss her fingertips. 

“That’s mine,” he chided the other tiefling lightly before leaning in to lick a stripe over her entrance, sucking briefly on her folds just to watch her wriggle. “I don’t want anyone to think I’m cheating.” 

“So get to work,” Jester teased back, not remotely more composed or serious in the presence of her god. Like this was just every day to her. 

Molly glanced up to meet the Traveler’s eyes again, and realized that this might be every day for her. And wasn’t that a fun thought? 

Still, he had his chores to do, and the Traveler didn’t seem to be having any trouble maintaining his grip even as Jester shifted. Time to make her shift a little more. 

Jester was already flushed and wet, excited by their talk and the proceedings. Not nearly wet enough, and Molly leaned in to fix that with another long lick along her sex. The hand he’d removed threaded through his hair instead, holding his mouth to her. 

Molly was perfectly happy to follow her direction. Jester’s taste was musty, almost sweet, and definitely one he enjoyed as he licked and sucked at her outer labia. And she was very vocal in her appreciation, moaning loudly at every touch. 

Molly took his time to explore her, tonguing and sucking her clit alternately as if trying to decide which moans he liked better, while bringing one hand up to slip a finger slowly into her. Jester shivered with pleasure, her thighs flexing but unable to move in the Traveler’s grip. Instead she clamped down around Molly’s finger, working it with her inner muscles in a way that made his throat go completely dry. 

“Oh fuck...” he whispered, drawing back for just a moment to stare at where his finger disappeared into her. He could just imagine what that would feel like around his cock and it lit a fire within him. Jester grinned smugly down at him, giving a little twist with her hips and sucking his finger in almost another inch. 

“I thought you were busy?” She taunted and Molly had no choice but to suck on her clit until she squeaked. The Traveler chuckled softly at their banter as Molly got back to work, abandoning the slow tease for a new goal; pleasure the other tiefling enough that she couldn’t give him more lip. 

This was not an easy mission but Molly was very good with his mouth, and very motivated. He lapped over her pussy, drawing his finger out to fuck her with his tongue, burying his face in her folds. Jester moaned loudly, her grip tightening in Molly’s hair and grinding down against his face. 

He smirked against her skin, fluttering his tongue inside her and relishing in the little gasp it caused before drawing back to suckle on her clit once more. She was so wet now that he could slip two fingers in easily, pumping in and out of her squirming body. Crooking both fingers inside her brought a strangled swearword from her lips as she kicked, unable to fight the ecstasy that shot through her like lightning. 

“Oh, fuck Molly! Like that, more like that!” 

Far too coherent, Mollymauk decided, tickling the tip of his tongue over her clit and rubbing firmly over that wonderful little spot inside her. All he could think about was the taste, the feel, the sound of her, wanting to push her over the edge as fast and as hard as possible. 

His hand was slick to the wrist as he pressed a third finger into her, working her open and wringing strings of disconnected swearwords from her lips. 

Jester wasn’t still any more than she was quiet, fairly bouncing in the Traveler’s grip (and giving the god a run for his money to hold her open). The hand in her hair shot up to grip the back of the Traveler’s neck, back arching to push herself down onto Molly’s lips and hand as hard as she could. 

Molly fingered her faster, harder, doing his best to brush her gspot with every stroke and suckling her clit like his life depended on it. Maybe it did, and that thought shot straight down his spine to his cock at almost the same time as Jester screamed, clamping down on his fingers and sending a gush of come down his arm to drip onto the ground. 

Panting a little from his own exertions, Molly couldn’t resist leaning in to taste it, licking her juices off his own arm and up to the source. Jester squirmed semi reluctantly, a faint whine of protest at the touch but Molly doubted she’d be down for long. There was just too much for them to do. 

The Traveler held Jester through her after glow, and from his position on his knees Molly could see a definite tenderness in his bright green eyes as he watched the flushed and sweaty tiefling. But all too soon, the lazy satisfaction was gone and Jester perked up again, patting the hands on her thighs cheerfully. 

“Okay, let me down, now it’s my turn!” Molly shuffled back obligingly as she hopped to the ground, and was about to stand when she wagged a finger at him. “Oh no you don’t Molly, you still have to show me you know how to suck dick!” 

Molly pressed a sticky hand to his chest, a wounded pout on his lips. 

“Do you doubt me?” 

Jester just laughed, dropping easily to her own knees and beckoning him in as they rounded on the Traveler. 

“No, I just wanna see if you know the same tricks I do!” 

“Somehow I doubt that,” Molly quipped, shuffling in obediently and batting his lashes up at the Traveler. It seemed to amuse the god, who ran an affectionate hand through both tieflings’ hair as they knelt at his feet. 

Jester giggled, leaning in to stage whisper to Molly. 

“I promise I’ll teach you all of the ones I know.” Her hands were already on the move, up to pull the cloak apart and pull out the Traveler’s hard shaft. 

If he was honest with himself, Molly had been expecting... well, Molly kind of expected the biggest cock he’d ever seen. Something unreasonably long and girthy and majestic. Something specially godly. 

But the Traveler was... proportional. About the size Molly would have expected from a human of his height. For a moment he was mildly disappointed; no one was going to believe tales of godly cock that was just regular sized. 

Jester had no such considerations, already playing her tongue lazily over the head, slowly stroking her patron’s shaft. Of course, this was nothing new to her. And the more Molly thought about it, the more it fit. The Traveler wasn’t about meeting anyones’ expectations. 

Or about assuming that girth would be the same as power. 

Molly worked a little tension out of his jaw, grinning. He liked a god with an open mind. And apparently one who could open his. Jester glanced at him over her shoulder, still licking the Traveler’s cock. 

“Are you coming or not?” She teased and Molly gave her ass an affectionate swat before shuffling closer to lean in. 

The Traveler watched them both with a fond amusement in his verdant green eyes and rested a hand gently on each of their heads. 

“Now now, children. There is plenty for both of you.” 

Molly batted his lashes and leant in to take a long, slow lick. 

“How generous,” he hummed, nuzzling at the smooth skin. Jester jammed her shoulder into his, giggling and leaning in to lap at the god’s balls. 

“He is always very generous,” she affirmed with a happy little wriggle. The Traveler stroked her hair gently and cupped her cheek. 

“To my favourites.” 

“Am I favourite now?” Sassing a god might technically not be a good idea... but this god in particular? He seemed the sort to enjoy it as his gaze shifted back to Molly, the hand in his hair shifting to a firm grip. 

“Perhaps if you earn it, little tiefling. My dear Jester is very certain that you can. If you saw the things she draws for me...” 

Molly shot Jester a questioning look, moving obediently to take the Traveler into his mouth. Jester laughed and leaned in to lick at the corner of his mouth, then nuzzled her way down to lick at the Traveler’s balls. 

“Later.” 

Molly hummed an agreement and the Traveler let out a low hiss of approval. Taking that as encouragement, Molly figured it was time to impress. 

He began bobbing his head, taking the god deeper and deeper each time, sucking loudly. It took a little while for him to get to the base, but he managed to take it all into his throat. He looked up through his lashes and hollowed his cheeks to suckle. 

The Traveler groaned softly, bright green eyes locking onto Molly’s crimson as the grip in his hair tightened. Molly moaned in encouragement around his mouthful. 

Jester was in his way a little, lapping eagerly between her deity’s balls and Molly’s lips, ever ready to get in on the action. Molly gave her a playful shove and kept sucking, using every trick he knew. 

One of Jester’s hands slipped down into his trousers to curl around his own shaft and he spread his legs to give her room. She worked him expertly, fingertips playing lightly over and teasing every sensitive spot. 

It made it a little hard to focus on his task when she took him firmly in hand and began to stroke, but he did his best. Just the thrill of kneeling at the feet of a god, of being able to use his hands and mouth to pleasure him, was intoxicating. 

It had him hard and leaking before he was even touched, sizzling under his skin. He couldn’t keep still, squirming and rocking his own hips even as he sucked and hummed. Jester’s giggles came as a counterpoint, filling the clearing with noise. 

The Traveler kept a firm grip on his hair, urging Molly on faster and deeper, though his hips never moved. At some point Jester shifted behind Molly, directing her own attentions to running her hands over his body and sucking at his neck and shoulders. 

Finally she bit down sharply on the side of his neck, sucking a dark purple bruise and pulling back to lick over it. 

“Can I have him now? He’s not sharing your dick,” she pouted, resting her cheek on Molly’s shoulder. The Traveler laughed and caressed her cheek, pulling Molly off his cock. 

“I suppose he has earned his place, little one. Get him ready for me then.” 

Still held in place by his hair, Molly shuddered, back arching. He’d been ignoring his own need until now, focused on the task and a different kind of ecstasy. But the thought of Jester sinking onto his cock, of her clever fingers opening him up for the Traveler’s, burned through his veins like lava. 

He didn’t resist in the least when Jester shoved him down onto his back, legs spread wide. He did catch her arm to pull him down into a deep kiss. She followed for a moment, slinging a leg over his hips to grind her sex against him. 

Molly bucked his hips up, trying to tug his trousers down enough to free his shaft. Tipping Jester forward for another kiss was a fun coincidence and he relished in her delighted giggle. The tops of his damned boots were getting in the way, and he couldn’t work out how he was going to fuck them both at once. 

Jester didn’t have nearly so many questions as she reached down to yank Molly’s pants down and over the tops of the boots, giving his ass a cheerful swat while it was raised. 

“This will do!” 

Molly gave her a sceptical look that rolled back into a moan when she caught his erection and squeezed gently. It took a moment to find his voice again. 

“But... how will he...” he had to give up as Jester shuffled down his thighs and began fondling his balls. 

“You’ll have to hold your legs up,” she explained cheerfully, slipping off him to demonstrate. “It’ll keep you nice and tight for him to fuck you.” 

Molly frowned from his legs, to Jester, to the Traveler. 

“Or I take off the boots,” he pointed out dryly. Jester stuck her tongue out at him. 

“Well yeah if you want to be boring.” 

“He might be right, dear one,” the Traveler cut in with a soft chuckle, stroking Jester’s hair. “You can play contortion games with him later.” 

“Especially if you tie me up,” Molly winked, and Jester’s pout transformed easily back into a broad grin. 

“Promise me,” she demanded, giving his ass a sharp smack. Molly moaned and nodded, already reaching up to pull off a boot. 

“Next time we’re in town, gorgeous.” 

Jester nodded brightly and grabbed one of the boots by the ankle. It came off easily enough under her strong fingers and Molly skidded just a little along the forest floor. 

He couldn’t help laughing despite the sticks poking into him, her enthusiasm was contagious. Jester stripped him down with an efficiency that could be either cleric or sex worker. Molly was more than happy to spread his legs wide for her to settle between, his erection hard and straining before her face. 

Jester pressed a dainty kiss to the head, soft fingers stroking the insides of Molly’s thighs. 

“Such a pretty present for me,” she giggled and Molly groaned. “I don’t think I’ve seen piercings like that before.” 

Her tongue trailed lazily up the row of piercings on the underside of his cock and Molly swore, his hips bucking. 

“Please don’t tease, gorgeous, I’m dying for it,” he begged her, in part because it was true but mostly because of the way it stoked the fire in his gut. Jester giggled again, fingers straying closer and closer to his asshole. 

“You can take a whole lot more teasing, Molly,” she purred, letting her tongue out to flick over his shaft. He gave her his very best whine and raised his hips a little. 

“But I want to be fucked...” he raised a hand to his own hair, tugging lightly, and gave the Traveler his best puppy eyes for good measure. The god actually laughed and ruffled Jester’s hair affectionately. 

“He’s asking so nicely already, and you’ve barely begun.” 

Jester grinned wickedly at Molly, raising a hand to his mouth. 

“Suck on my fingers to get them nice and wet for me.” 

Molly took her fingers into his mouth obediently, assuming (probably unwisely) that he was to receive a modicum of mercy. His gaze flicked up to the Traveler’s again and he sucked harder, opening his mouth a little to lave his tongue between her fingers. 

No harm showing off a bit. 

The deity seemed to appreciate it, one gloved hand curling around the erection still straining from between the front of his robe. It drew Molly’s gaze and he couldn’t help the low moan as Jester pressed her fingers deeper into his mouth. 

“He feels really good inside you,” the cleric confirmed in a conspiratorial whisper, thrusting slowly to finger fuck his face, “just long and curved and perfect to press up against the best places.” 

Molly shivered at the words, sucking harder on the fingers as Jester withdrew them. She was giggling again as she lowered her wet hand down to play across Molly’s balls and rub at his hole again. 

“How many times have you had him?” He asked, needing to sate the burning curiosity if not the actual arousal. Jester paused to consider, tracing wet and lazy circles over the tight pucker of his asshole. 

“I thiiiiink... kind of a lot, really, since I grew up the last couple years. He sort of grew up with me, and he knew a lot about everything so of course I asked.” 

The Traveler chuckled softly, stepping closer and shifting to his knees behind her, pressing soft little kisses up the side of her neck. 

“You did rather more than ask,” he chided her gently, his other hand sliding around to caress her hip. “She can be very... insistent.” 

Molly did his best to stifle a snort of laughter at the confidence, and at Jester’s mock surprised expression. 

“I never would have guessed.” 

Jester slapped his ass again, giggling, and slid her middle finger into him as deep as it would go. If she was hoping to shut him up, she was going to be disappointed. Molly’s back arched, his voice hitching a little with the strain of not rocking back for more. Even with just his own spit to ease the way, he was so ready to be fucked. 

“A real delicate little flower,” he continued and was rewarded with the Traveler’s deep chuckle. Jester stuck her tongue out at him and pressed in another finger. 

“I could slow down,” she pointed out archly, her voice ridiculously prim for someone stroking deliberately across a prostate with every move. Molly clenched down around her, making a face as the lack of lube began making itself known. 

“No, you’re right, I’m sorry darling. I don’t suppose you’ve got anything to speed things up?” 

The hand not busily fucking Molly open darted across Jester’s belt pouches, then she dipped her head back to pout at the Traveler. The deity sighed theatrically, tipping her chin up with one finger to press a soft kiss to her lips. 

“Just this once,” he murmured against her skin, pulling a slim, shimmering bottle from his robes. Jester bounced eagerly on her heels, pressing unerringly against Molly’s prostate again. 

“You’re the best god!” She declared dramatically, whipping her fingers from Molly’s ass to slick them with the almost glowing golden liquid from the vial. Molly pushed himself up on his elbows to get a better look, curiosity once again warring with want. 

“What is it?” He asked, trying to raise his hips a little and spread his legs wider to coax Jester back in. She was a little too busy rubbing her fingers together and giggling to notice, but luckily the Traveler deigned to answer. 

“Just a little something I’ve picked up on my journeys. It’ll relax your muscles to speed the process a little, and do a little something for your stamina.” 

Something about the way he said it sent a bolt of arousal through Molly, dragging both of his brows up and his lips into a grin. 

“And what will it do for my stamina?” He pressed, tail flicking across the ground. The Traveler’s smile was almost as bright in the darkness as the lube. 

“You won’t be able to come until you’re told to.” 

Jester gasped in delight and turned a beaming grin on Molly. 

“Do you want to try it?” She asked eagerly, thrusting her hand into his face for inspection. “It feels reaaaaally cool!” 

Molly didn’t even have to think about it. He coiled his tail around her wrist and tugged her back towards him. 

“I’m always up for a new experience,” he told her in a low, playful growl. She laughed and pressed a kiss to his lips, hand dropping back between his legs. 

“Do you have a safe word?” She asked, fingers stilling just at the rim of his hole. He couldn’t help being touched by her concern. 

“Let’s make it Beauregard,” he decided on a whim. The Traveler had to make a quick grab to catch Jester as she collapsed into helpless laughter, arms wrapped around herself as if to hold her together. 

“You’re terrible,” the god told Molly affectionately, guiding Jester to lie back against him, “I thoroughly approve.” 

Flat on his back, Molly couldn’t exactly bow, but he flicked his tail through a series of loops he’d have used if he could. 

“It’s my pleasure. Truly.” 

Jester wiped a tear from her eye, smearing a little of the glowing oil across her cheek as she did. 

“Okay,” she gasped, “I’m going to open you up now. Tell me if you need me to stop?” 

She was so uncharacteristically patient, so careful about making sure he was interested, he wanted this, that Molly couldn’t help a smile. 

“Just fuck me already,” he teased back, trailing his tail up her side. The light brush found a ticklish spot and Jester slapped it away, still grinning, and pressed the first finger back into him. 

True to the Traveler’s word, Molly could feel a faint warmth seeping through him, relaxing his muscles enough that Jester has two fingers in on the next thrust, scissoring him open. A quick shift brought her off the Traveler’s lap, leaning down to lick at his cock. The soft sigh ghosted over him, making Molly clench around her fingers. 

“You’re so pretty like this, Molly,” she declared, a grin dancing around her lips as she watched him squirm, “I bet you’re even prettier all sprawled out and naked.” 

“Next time we’re in town,” Molly promised, doing his best to keep his voice even. All he wanted to do was rock back onto her, taking more, opening himself up until he was ready to be fucked. A thought caught his attention and he grinned back, clenching down again. “Maybe I’ll have you all naked and squirming.” 

Her tail curled at the thought, twisting around on itself almost into a knot. 

“Maybe I would like that,” she responded demurely, looking up at him through her lashes like a sweet young maid who wasn’t two fingers deep in his ass. 

“I bet you would,” Molly laughed, breath hitching half way through as her fingers brushed his prostate. 

“More of that,” the Traveler murmured from behind her, cool fingers trailing down the length of her spine. Jester obeyed immediately, without question, massaging Molly’s prostate firmly enough to set him writhing. He couldn’t help being jealous of that kind of control; having someone so immediately, so effortlessly submitting. 

But then, Molly craved a little effortless submission himself. He missed exactly when Jester worked the third finger in as she expertly played with him, working him open. He wasn’t sure if it was the oil, the excitement, or just the long tease, but he couldn’t help pushing back and wanting more. 

And while Jester was eager to oblige... she loved the tease. Loved going from fast to slow, a firm press fading to the lightest skim if he looked like he was having too much fun. Prolonging the pull out, her fingers spreading wide until she was just holding his asshole open. 

“I’m ready,” he gasped finally, hoping against hope that this time it’d be enough. That the Traveler would listen, even if Jester wouldn’t. 

And the god must have had at least some degree of mercy; cool hands glided down Jester’s arms, coaxing her back. She went without question, but pouted up at the Traveler as she sat back on her heels, angling for a kiss. 

“I wanted to make him come,” she huffed, lower lip stuck out all plump and kissable. 

The Traveler obliged her with a low chuckle, his own hand reaching down to stroke along her still glowing fingers. 

“You wanted to test the magic,” he corrected gently and Molly squirmed. Then the Traveler guided Jester’s slick hand to his cock instead. “Why don’t you try it yourself?” 

Only too happy to obey, Jester perked up immediately, fingers curling around Molly’s cock once more to spread the slick. 

“It’s going to be good, right?” She asked cheerfully, her thumb flicking off Molly’s piercings. The Traveler pressed a kiss to the underside of her jaw, pouring a little more oil across her fingers. 

“I would certainly hope so. I’m sure he’s a good boy.” Green eyes met red again and Molly squirmed. It was like the god could see right through all his masks, down to the very core of his soul. 

Hell, it was entirely possible he could. How would Molly know? 

Pressing another kiss to the corner of Jester’s mouth, the Traveler’s hand joined hers on his cock and Molly bucked. 

“And there’s another little spell in the oil to prevent any cross contamination.” 

“I wasn’t going to ask,” Jester protested with a pout, her free hand going between her legs to slide two fingers back into herself. Still sensitive, but not painfully so, and her lashes fluttered shut for a moment. 

From the ground Molly managed to raise a hand. 

“I was.” 

The Traveler grinned down at him, leaning down to flick his tongue across the weeping head of Molly’s cock. His tongue was cool, like the rest of him, and fuck if that wasn’t an intense sensation when mixed with the heat of Jester’s hand. 

“Good boy. Do you think you’re ready for us?” He asked lazily, his voice thick and indulgent like the finest wine. 

Molly was pretty sure he could get drunk on the guy if he tried. Wondered if the Moon Weaver would mind. 

He couldn’t imagine she’d object, being the goddess of trysts and clandestine meetings. 

“Born ready,” he managed to gasp, and something in the Traveler’s chuckle made him think that the god knew more about him than any of his companions. 

Again, not a huge surprise. 

A cool, gloved finger pressed slowly into his ass. 

“I suppose you are. I’m almost tempted to have you on your knees so I can fuck you down into my sweet cleric.” 

Jester squirmed at the words, already three fingers deep in herself and all but dripping. The Traveler tipped her chin up for a kiss with his free hand, then turned a wicked grin on Molly. 

“But then I wouldn’t get to see your pretty face, and that would be a shame.” The hand from Jester’s face lowered to slap her ass. “By all means, my dear Jester. Take him.” 

Jester didn’t need telling twice, scooting forward in one smooth motion to straddle his hips and sink down onto his cock. Her back arched as each barbel pressed inside, each one drawing a gasp from her lips. Glancing at the Traveler for permission, Molly thrust up to meet her and she squeaked, both hands flying up to cover her mouth. 

“A little late to worry about being quiet,” Molly snickered, then groaned as the Traveler pulled his fingers out, only to line up his cock with Molly’s well stretched hole. 

The god took his time though, letting Molly really feel every inch as he sunk all the way in. Not the biggest Molly had taken, sure. But Jester hadn’t been wrong; the curve of his shaft pressed the head of his cock right into Molly’s prostate. 

Not that he had time to enjoy it exactly. Not when Jester was already moving, bouncing vigorously to fuck herself on his cock. 

“Fuck, Molly, those piercings are...” she gasped, her voice strained as she braced both hands on his chest for balance. Molly’s hands came up to grasp her wrists, desperate for anything to hang on to. 

“Wait til you try them the other way round,” he panted, shoulders digging into the dirt as he fought for leverage, trying to move with both of them and syncing up with neither. 

Just the thought made Jester moan again, loud and long, inner muscles rippling around him. Which in turn dragged another loud curse from Molly when the Traveler thrust in in perfect time. 

Eventually he gave up on trying to move with each of them, doing his best to just thrust up into Jester and letting the Traveler have him at his pleasure. The god certainly didn’t object, taking each of Molly’s knees in hand to give himself a little extra leverage. 

Half expecting to be completely helpless, Molly was surprised by just how much he could push against the god’s grip. Even having seen him support Jester’s full, squirming weight he was a little surprised to find just his hands sufficient support for him to keep trying to thrust. 

It would have made him laugh if he could find time between the moans and panting for air. 

Fuck, if that wasn’t power. Wasn’t everything Molly fucking revelled in. 

Shifting position, the Traveler guided one of Molly’s legs up onto his shoulder and pressed closer, slamming home sharply and pressing a kiss to Jester’s shoulder as she writhed. 

“Is he pretty, precious?” He asked in a low voice, green eyes glittering down over her shoulder to Molly’s dishevelled form. 

Her hair wild, cloak twisted around her shoulders, Molly could fucking feel Jester raking her gaze over him as she gasped, 

“Yes...” 

“And does he feel good inside you?” The Traveler pressed, his hips slowing almost to a crawl, a steady, slow draw out then in that made Molly fucking keen. Jester clamped down around him, a wicked grin curling her lips and exposing gleaming fangs. 

“Yes,” she hissed, rolling her hips and raking her nails down Molly’s chest. 

The Traveler chuckled at Molly’s broken moans, massaging the head of his cock lazily past the tiefling’s prostate. 

“And do you want to come on his cock?” 

“Yes!” Jester cried out, her back arching as Molly hooked a foot around the Traveler’s neck, using the stupid position as leverage for one good thrust up into her gspot. 

Not something he could do as fast as he’d like, but fuck it, it encouraged her to speed up and he did what he could. 

It was all so fucking much, fire running along every nerve, want and need feeding into each other and combining with sensation until he couldn’t see the fucking clearing. The heat of Jester’s body around him, the steady push of the Traveler’s cock splitting him open, every point of her nails as Jester clutched at him, it roiled together in his gut in a wave that stopped... just... short... 

The fucking oil. 

Throwing his head back, the backs of his horns gouging tracks in the dirt, Molly howled as the moment of orgasm stretched away, every nerve pulled tight and completely devoid of release. Jester was getting close too, reaching down to rub her clit frantically as she bounced on his cock. 

Not remembering what her god had told them, wanting to challenge it, or maybe just doing what she knew he would want by driving herself crazy. It didn’t matter which as her thighs began to shake, heat pooling at her clit as she rode Molly mercilessly. 

Watching them both, the Traveler chuckled softly to himself, shifted his grip to Molly’s hip to hold him in place, and finally began to fucking move. 

Not even when he’d fucked a wizard had Molly been taken so fast, and that motherfucker had used Haste on himself. Which... would be sparking some interesting thoughts about Caleb later, when Molly regained the ability to think. 

For now, all he could do was arch and clutch at Jester and feel, letting them both use his body however they saw fit. Trapped in ecstasy that wouldn’t fade, wouldn’t end, climbed higher and higher and higher until he thought he’d pass out. 

The Traveler kept both tieflings on the edge for long, long minutes. The way they moved, writhed, keened and sobbed and begged for release, well. There was a beauty beyond compare in every broken noise. In every writhing push, working their bodies faster. 

Like the key to their release lay in speed, in pleasure, in just taking each other that little bit further. 

Molly had almost lost his voice from screaming by the time the Traveler barked the command, slamming home one last time. 

“Come for me!” 

Jester all but fucking fell off his dick as the release rocked through her, the magic searing along veins already fucked raw and open and setting her body bucking. The Traveler caught her, guiding her twitching form back against his body to hold her through the shocks, his own cock pumping thick waves of come into Molly. 

For Molly himself, the world had gone completely white. For a single, entirely absurd second he thought he was about to meet the Moon Weaver. 

He’d never come so hard in his fucking life, nor so long. It felt like his balls would have to shrivel for the amount of come he spurted into Jester, his hips still jerking rhythmically as it began to spill out. 

A cool hand was stroking his thigh when he finally came down. The Traveler’s other arm was wrapped firmly around Jester, still doing most of the work of supporting her and keeping her from falling onto Molly. He was whispering something into her ear, and from the dazed, entirely blissed out smile on her face it had to be something nice. 

Molly was just a little jealous that he couldn’t hear. 

More jealous that he wasn’t getting a cuddle, though that was soon fixed. As soon as the Traveler saw he’d come back to himself, he guided Jester gently down and she snuggled immediately into his chest. 

“That was fucking amazing,” she gasped, voice harsh through a screamed raw throat. Molly chuckled and it felt like gargling rocks in the best possible way. 

“Do we get to keep the oil?” He winced a little as the Traveler’s cock slipped from him, a gush of hot come following it out. Was pretty sure he felt his own at his hip where Jester was snuggled close, though that could also be from her orgasm. 

They were gonna have some cleaning up to do before rejoining the others. 

Above, the Traveler chuckled softly, a large hand carding through Molly’s hair. 

“You’ll have to do a little better than that, pet,” he laughed harder at Molly’s immediate, utterly drained trill of protest, “but you did do very well. I’m impressed.” 

Trying to decide if he was still offended, Molly pushed into the hand in his hair and let his eyes drift closed. 

The hand tightened to a fist. 

Molly’s cock jerked weakly, utterly spent, and he whimpered. That wasn’t bloody fair... 

“Oh no. No sleep here, my dears. Back to the fire with you or you’ll both catch a chill.” 

From Jester’s grumpy whine, she was feeling just as exhausted as Molly was. Thoroughly fucked, boneless, and entirely ready to pass out alone on the forest floor, no matter what any god said. 

“Can’t you miracle us back?” Molly grumbled, cracking an eye open to frown up at the Traveler. He was rewarded by another broad grin, a brush of cold gloved fingers across his lips. 

“I could. Your companions’ reactions would be well worth it.” 

Ah. 

Which was when Molly realized he’d drop them off exactly as they were. 

Well, fuck it, if it didn’t mean convincing his legs to walk he was all for it. 

Seeing the decision on his face the Traveler laughed softly, hand moving to gently caress his cheek. 

“Perhaps a little something else instead.” 

Molly was fully prepared to tell him no, do it, when a wave of energy surged through him. And just a tingle of magic across his skin, leaving... well, the best word was refreshed, but it definitely included clean. Pushing himself up on his elbows, Molly was a little sorry to see a distinct lack of come on skin. 

Should have taken a long look back when he had the chance. His imagination might not be up for it. 

Jester seemed to have gotten the same treatment, and felt the same way about it from her low groan as she pushed herself up. 

“Travelerrrr, you didn’t have to,” she whined, rubbing both hands across her face and then frowning around the clearing. 

The Traveler was gone. 

Of course he was. 

Huffing out a breath that was half a laugh, she shook her head and grinned down at Molly. 

“We could just fuck again.” 

Just the thought made him physically flinch, his oversensitive cock doing a decent attempt at hiding inside him. That or his face had Jester doubling over in giggles, arms wrapped around herself as she gasped for air. 

“Kidding! I’m kidding! Fuck, Molly, your face!” 

Rolling his eyes, Molly pushed himself up enough to press a kiss to her lips. 

“You’re dreadful,” he told her fondly, glancing around the clearing for his boots. Since the clean up had apparently been taken care of. 

Wiping a tear from her eye, Jester returned the kiss and nudged him. 

“You like it.” 

“I do,” he agreed easily, groaning as he pushed himself from the ground. “I think he turned all my muscles into pudding.” 

“He’s good at that,” Jester agreed cheerfully, pushing herself up with both hands before straightening, groaning and stretch out aching joints. 

The thought dragged one of Molly’s eyebrows up and he paused, half way through scooping up one boot to look at her. 

“Is it always like that?” 

What little light there was gleamed off both Jester’s fangs in the dark. 

“Sometimes it’s better,” she told him cheerfully, then frowned up at the sky. “When did the sun set?” 

Scooping up his other boot, Molly shrugged and straightened, pulling his trousers up while he was at it. 

“Probably while we were busy. I don’t know that I could survive better.” 

Pulling up her own tights, Jester twitched her skirt back into place and crossed the clearing to press a kiss to his cheek. 

“I can always heal you if you need it. I guess we should get some firewood?” 

Tugging his boots on, Molly glanced around the clearing. 

“They’ve probably got some.” 

Jester shrugged again, scooping up a handful of sticks from the base of a tree. 

“True. Back to camp then?” 

Whatever the Traveler had done, she seemed fully recovered... or almost fully recovered anyway, Molly noted with a smug smile as he followed her through the trees. Her legs were still a little wobbly and she wasn’t exactly walking straight. 

Neither was he if it came to it, and leaning on each other for support did precisely nothing to help. Which didn’t stop them from wrapping an arm around each other and giggling their way back to the Nein. 

**

By the time they got back to their campsite, the fire was lit and only Beau was still awake and on watch. 

“Nott wanted to go looking for you two,” she commented dryly as the two tieflings stepped into the crackling firelight. 

“You should have let her,” Molly retorted, grinning entirely unrepentantly. 

“I’m not sure she’s old enough to see the two of you fucking raucously in the woods,” Beau shot back with a snicker. “She thought Jester was being attacked from all the screaming.” 

Entirely unrepentant about her noise levels, Jester grinned too. 

“I really was,” she told Beau happily. “He was very thorough.” The human woman raised both hands, shaking her head. 

“I don’t wanna know.” 

“Are you sure?” Molly asked brightly, fully recovered if it meant being a pain in the ass. Beau shot him a scowl that promised punching and he raised both hands in unequivocal surrender. “Okay okay, you’re sure. Your loss.” 

Maybe just a little imitating her. 

She didn’t seem about to get up and beat his ass over it. 

Giggling to herself, Jester rounded the cart to pull out her own bedroll and blanket. 

“Are you okay staying on watch, Beau? I’m really tired,” she added, the statement punctuated with a yawn that kind of proved her point. Beau waved a hand at the both of them, tossing another stick in the fire. 

“Get some sleep. Caleb’s got last watch, I’ll make sure to tell him you’re back.” 

“He knows,” came the wizard’s sleepy grumble from around the fire, “you crossed the silver thread.” 

Jester and Molly exchanged looks, then turned back to the point where they’d returned from the forest. Neither had noticed the silver thread. 

“Sorry Caleb,” Jester whispered, circling the fire to drop her bedroll beside the pile that was him and Nott. The wizard just grumbled at her, pulling his scarf further over his face. 

She stuck her tongue at him then grinned at Molly, beckoning him over. Figuring fuck it, they had no reason not to, Molly followed and dropped his bedroll beside hers. They might not exactly be postcoital cuddles anymore, but he wasn’t going to pass them up. 

As they got comfortable, he rolled enough to face Caleb. 

“Sorry Caleb,” he whispered, and was rewarded by one blue eye emerging to glare at him. 

“Be sorry by letting me sleep.” 

Behind him, Jester stifled a giggle. Molly couldn’t help grinning. 

“Okay.” 

It had been a busy night for all of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> HK: Also! I’m looking to bring back Magic Lube Thursdays at least once a month for 2020, wish me luck and we’ll see how far I get! I really need to make a list of what I’ve already done. 
> 
> Frumpkin Rating: 0/10 no caleb


End file.
